Curtain of Despair
by Dogwarrior
Summary: Zane Wild, leader of squad one makes his final stand against the aragami. Will his sacrifice allow something even greater to unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own God eater burst. The game and characters all belong to their respective owners.

This is a FANFIC written just for fun. So with that being said, enjoy.

* * *

><p>I'm just going to give you all the gist of what my character looks like:<p>

Name: Zane Wild

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Code: WOLF

Hair Style: 7 (One with Sunglasses)

Hair Color: Black

Face: 12

Skin: Dark (5)

Voice: 4

Top: Sniper Coat - Black

Bottom: Medic Pants - Black

Sword: Glacier Katana

Gun: Silent Cry

Shield: Tear Stone

Now That you have a better mental image of my character let's begin!

Prolouge – The Price Of Saving a Life

One year after the events of God Eater Burst…..

My eyes began to feel heavy as the rain continued to relentlessly pour on me. I tightened the grip on my god arc as the gaping hole in my abdomen burned immensely. I laughed at myself at the fact that I'd allowed myself to get injured to such a degree.

However the humiliation, the pain, and the sadness it was all worth it to save the two children trembling in fear behind him. I took a moment to glance at the kids, the young boy with brown hair, clothes like tattered rags and a sad yet defiant look in his tear stained face. While the other one was a slightly older girl with a similar attire but with dark red hair and deep crimson eyes that seemed to envelope you. He couldn't help but smile and pat them both on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll get you two out of here." I then turned to look at the last Borg Camlann as it was stalking me, continuously slowly circling me and the kids waiting for it's opportunity to strike, but I never was one to play the prey.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I charged forward at full speed ignoring the onslaught of pain from my wound, as I approached the aragami it took a defensive stance and readied its shields all the while a giant ominous stinger looming overhead.

"Damn you!"

I readied my god arc to attack but the aragami had the advantage. Its stinger lounged forward, I quickly rolled to the side to avoid the strike but it wouldn't let up, its tail did a sweeping motion destroying all in its radius, I leapt with all I had to avoid stinger attack. I readied my blade overhead while in mid-air

"Take-" and as if on cue the Borg Calmann lowered it's guard and brought down its shield "This!" with great effort I swung my blade downward on my enemy, orange blood splattered everywhere as my god-arc cut through metal, bone, and whatever the hell an aragami's made off.

Me and the aragami both crashed into the ground, I could hear it screech and howl as it let out a few cries before dying. I laid against a rock as the fatigue of battle finally took its toll. I looked into the sky, the rain falling even harder than before, through half opened eyes I could see the children crying over me. I released the grip on my god arc and put on a hand on each of their heads.

"Listen you little bastards, we live in the kind of world where the strong devour the weak," I coughed and saw a disturbing amount of blood on my hands and continued to speak through the pain and labored breaths "Would you two do me a favor? Don't be weak alright? Don't get devoured by the cruel fate of this world."

The kids continued to cry as they nodded their heads. I could feel my breaths getting weaker, shorter, my time was coming to an end, and the kids knew it too. Just like me as a kid, their eyes were so blank and full of despair that I knew they'd had seen saw a lot of death and carnage at a very young age, but now their eyes were brimming with life and desperately hoping for me to live.

"Hey one more thing, tell Fenrir I'm sorry. Tell my squad I'm sorry, and tell Alisa I'm sorry too." Through blurred vision I could see multiple figures coming in my direction shouting.

"….eader!"

"W...ke..up….amnit!" Sorry you guys but I went and took the spotlight this time. My eyes finally closed, the voices stopped coming and then, nothing.

"Zane? Zane... Zane!"

* * *

><p>Just setting the stage for future chapters. Feel free to Rate and Review, feedback is more than welcome. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own God eater burst. The game and characters all belong to their respective owners.

This is a FANFIC written just for fun. So with that being said, enjoy.

On another note I already had finished three chapters but I'm doing touch-ups and editing solo.

* * *

><p><span>Prolouge Chapter 2 - Those Left Behind<span>

"How much longer until we reach him?" Alisa shouted, both worry and fear apparent in her voice.

"Not much longer, our ETA is about 5minutes until we reach his signal" replied the pilot, keen on navigating properly through the horrendous weather. Both Kota and Souma remained quietly in their seat, Kanon continued to fidget and bite her nails frequently, unable to hide her unrest.

"How many aragami did he go to face alone exactly?" asked Kouta, head still remaining down, waiting to hear the harsh number that would tear his hopes of Zane surviving to shreds. Alisa took a seat and grimaced slightly as the words left her mouth.

"Operations counted fifty-two Aragami of various types and still counting." The atmosphere within the Fenrir helicopter seemed even tenser than before, with a feeling of dread growing larger every passing second, squad one got even more depressed than they were before.

"Were now arriving at the target location. De-activating Anti-Aragami shields and releasing gate lock." said the pilot from the cockpit.

Alisa held the bar near the slowly opening door, god-arc in gun form and being held in the other hand. "Everyone I want you giving 100%, we're here to save our leader, not to slay aragami. Kota and Kanon I want you two providing rear defense, Shoot anything in our path and help us push ahead, Souma you and I will forge the path ahead, don't aim to kill, just disable so we can get as quickly as possible to our leader."

"Doors open now, you're free to jump!" yelled the pilot.

"Okay everyone let's go!" Shouted Alisa, and instantly all members of squad one jumped out of the helicopter hovering in mid-air. Once they landed all members were temporarily shocked at the sight before them. An assortment of aragami; Vajras, borg calmann, kongous, ogre tails, almost every aragami you could think of all slain with precise blows to vital areas, in the muddy, battle torn, grass-plains before them the only movement left was from the rain's seemingly endless downpour.

"A-amazing did Zane really..." Kota said astonished at the sight before him.

"Kota focus, our task is to find our leader" Alisa said, as she turned to Souma. "Can you pin-point where our leader is?" Souma lowered his head and focused on the sounds around him, all he could hear was the drops of rain hitting the earth, try as he might all he heard was the sound of rain, then he heard it, crying. Souma picked up on the faint cry of kids...two of them.

"This way" Souma led the squad on a full charge to the source of the wailing, the bodies of dead aragami littered their path towards the destination before them. The sight at the source of the crying made the hearts of the squad one members sink. Zane, their leader resting on a rock, a huge hole in his stomach and lying in a pool of his own blood. Just as they approached him his eyes began to close.

"Leader!" Alisa and Souma immediately ran towards their leader. Kouta and Kanon remained frozen, petrified at the sight before them.

"Wake up damnit!" shouted Souma, as he tried to feed his fallen comrade a restore pill but somewhere deep down he knew, a dead man couldn't eat. As Zane's eyelids completely closed on his lifeless eyes, tears began to stream down Alisa's face. As she touched Zane's cheek with her hands, their icy feeling left a disgusting chill in her hands and only made the cruel reality even harder to bear.

"Zane...?Zane...Zane!" Alisa cried, Souma slowly stood up and opened a com-link.

"Hibari do you read?" As he spoke a second helicopter landed nearby and a medic crew began their extraction of squad one leader, Zane WIld.

"Loud and clear Souma, What's your mission status?"

"We've found our leader." Cheers could be heard in the background, as if the com-link was being broadcasted to all of The Den. At Fenrir Lindow and Sakuya hugged each other and breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her stomach for the baby inside.

"Then how is he?"

"Our leader, Zane, WOLF of the Fenrir East Branch, is dead." All the cheers came to a stop and nothing but silence remained.

"S-say again Souma, I think I misheard you." distraught and sadness swept over not only Hibari, but all of the people in The Den. "B-but that c-can't be..."

"He went in solo and got himself killed, what else do you expect." Souma said coldly all emotion dead in his voice.

"Souma you bastard how can you say that about-" Tatsumi yelled, unable to control the both the sadness and anger in his voice. However he didn't notice that Souma had already cut-off the link.

Lindow had a sad a defeated look on his face as he held Sakuya and she cried her heart out. He never thought for a second that Zane would be defeated, he was the only person to ever surpass him. Then another com-link opened up.

"This is Alisa we currently have our leader in the back of the Medical Chopper. Were currently en-route to the Far-East Branch, have medical staff ready to accept three patients. Okay Alisa ou..."

"Alisa wait!" Hibari shouted. "Zane... Is he really?"

"...Yes." The link then died and communication with Alisa ended. All of Fenrir was now in state of sadness, all having to cope with the grim reality before them. That their greatest asset, best friend, the one who was always there to support them, was gone. Then Hibari thought for a second.

"Wait three patients?"

* * *

><p>Chapter two finished :D Rates, reviews, and criticism welcome.<p>

Tony B - Well thanks compadre, I can honestly say when writing out chapters I don't necessarily plan things out. I just let the ideas flow and type it all out. Seems that it turned out for the better though.

RaDiaNTFreezez - You've gotten your update now put that bunny back in it's cage!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally internet! This is what I live for! I mean doing stuff outside is fine and dandy and all but this is where my true happiness lies. I continued to happily write for a project I was doing until, something sharp was pressed against my neck.

"You bastard, it seems you've had yourself quite the vacation" I turned around slowly to see the mug of the punk who was disturbing my moment of bliss, "You were gone so long I thought you died, then again after seeing you after all this time I kinda wish you did…"

Crap, I forgot about him. Zane Wild stood behind me, his god-arc's blade pressed snugly upon my neck, as a trickle of blood began to trickle down my neck I went into panic mode. "Listen man it wasn't my fault! I forgot to pay a bill and I used up all my money and you know stuff happens" Zane gold eyes glared menacingly at me, his pupils narrowed and a low pitch growl echoed throughout the room.

"You asshole an entire month and all you thought up was "Stuffs happens" I should devour you right now." A black sludge quickly covered the blade of the god-arc as it formed a pair a fangs. The mouth opened wide and a tongue came out and licked the blood that had trickled off of my neck. It then seemed to squeal in delight at my….taste, not good.

"Zane, buddy, pal, friend, amigo-"

"Shut up" Zane interrupted.

"I'm shutting up!" he then shot another glare my way that made my skin burn.

"Listen here, you're going to put out one to two chapters each week, and if you don't you had better pray the gods are on your side." Zane took a moment to think about what he said, "Hell even if the gods help you, I'll just devour them to. So get your ass in gear and start writing."

His god-arc then took a bite out of my desk leaving nothing but teeth marks and wooden splinters. Zane turned around "Well later, don't let me down again." With that he put on his black shades and left the room I could hear his foot down the hall which were cut short when a loud crashing sound broke the pattern of his footsteps. I ran out of my room to find that he had kicked down the door to my apartment.

I let out a breath of relief as my life was no longer in any imminent danger. Well no time to dwell on the past might as well get started now. I went back to my room ignoring the fact that an intolerably cold breeze was now within the once cozy and warm confines of my home. I entered my room only to finally notice that my laptop was on the half of my desk, which was devoured…, I let our one very heavy sigh.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>Yeah to those who were reading I'm sorry about the delay. My internet was down and I only now stabilized le bills. So I will be putting our at least 1~2 chapters each week hence forth. So...kinda late but hope you all had a Merry Christmas and may this year be as much of a blast as the last :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own God eater burst. The game and characters all belong to their respective owners.

This is a FANFIC written just for fun. So with that being said, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prologue Chapter 3 – Painful feelings, Blissful memories<p>

The hangar doors opened eerily as two helicopters could be seen approaching in the distance. People from all over The Den waited at the sidelines to confirm the news that was spreading like wildfire, that Zane Wild had passed. A helicopter with a medical cross logo on the side landed first, landing wheels deployed immediately and the door at the side swung open almost immediately. A large ramp came shooting out of the door and medical staff all surrounding a single stretcher burst out shortly after.

"Keep applying the vials, we can't lose him!'' shouted one of the medical staff. The medic crew rushed to the elevator and immediately went to the medical bay. Then another two stretchers followed suit, each carry a child.

As the members of squad one saw their leading being hauled off to the Emergency Room they all hung their heads in shame, all feeling responsible for what had transpired. The members of squad one all went to their rooms, the mental anguish of what had happened was too much.

All but one went their own way, Alisa remained in the helicopter quietly crying by herself. Sakuya slowly approached her and sat beside her in the aircraft. She gently put her arm around her and held her close "I'm sorry Alisa" Sakuya said warmly.

Those words were all it took to make Alisa burst into even more tears as she held Sakuya tight, her cries could be heard by all in the hangar. "Why…why did that idiot have to go in by himself," cried Alisa "he always acted on his own…and now…that idiot." An hour went by in what seemed to be a matter of moments and Alisa finally regained her composure. She stood up to leave the helicopter "Thank you Sakuya I'm going to get some rest now."

"Alright, but are you sure you'll be okay?" said Sakuya in a worried tone.

"Right now I have to be even stronger than before…for our leader." Sakuya simply nodded her head as Alisa left the helicopter. By the time Alisa left the helicopter the mob of people from before had already dispersed and only the on-site personnel remained. She quickly made her way to the elevator ignoring all the stares of the people in the hangar.

As the elevator reached its destination Alisa promptly left it and approached her door. Once she was in her room and the door was shut she quickly fell onto her bed, to tired and depressed to change clothes or even freshen up. It was here in her room, all alone, that she could feel the sadness slowly begin to creep up on her.

Tears began to stream down her face as she closed her eyes "Zane…come back…please." and then she fell asleep.

Alisa's sleep was plagued with nightmares of Zane's demise. His death would repeat over and over her unable to do anything, weak, powerless to stop the death of the person she cared for the most.

"Zane!" Alisa awoke panting, covered in cold sweat. Her once properly kept peach colored hair was a disheveled mess. She moved slowly every motion making her want to throw up and made her way to the bathroom and immediately took a shower.

As the warm water washed over her body, her thoughts began to drift. She was once again brought back to a memory of Zane.

* * *

><p>"Geez, you know you really do lack any form of delicacy don't you?" Alisa said making her way to the elevator in the mess hall, her face still flush red from the events that just took place.<p>

"Well If I changed that there wouldn't really be much left of me other than a nice face" Zane replied, a wolfish grin blatantly spread across his face. "Besides I told you already I was reaching for the ketchup I had no idea that it was moved and that I'd grab your…"

"STOP!" she interrupted "Say any more and the next mission we go on you will have more to worry about than the aragami." Zane still couldn't help but smile at the prideful god eater before him. He stopped moving and Alisa turned around once more. "Leader?"

"Listen Alisa…ugh how do I say this…," his face was beginning to turn red "Maybe after a mission or something we can go on a da.."

Almost out of nowhere Licca had jumped onto Zane's arm and began snuggling into his arm. "Zane are you doing okay? Your face is red do you have a fever?" She stopped embracing his arm and put his forehead to hers. "No good, come with me I'll get you something to eat."

Despite Zane's attempts to break free of Licca her insistence on his non-existence sickness was far to powerful as she pulled him away from Alisa and back into the dining area.

Alisa simply stood in the spot she was in slightly dumbfounded by the turn of events "Was he about to ask me out? No way." She thought to herself, but she couldn't help but feel let down at how the situation had turned out.

"DING!"

The elevator reached the dining area and the door's opened Alisa quickly went into and entered her floor number. As the doors were closing a shadow quickly burst into the elevator. Alisa quickly registered the shadow as Zane, he was now standing in front of her, his face inches away from hers and slightly panting.

"A date!" as the words left his mouth Alisa's face once again turned red however she remained quiet and Zane took the lack of words as disinterest. "Well I know this was sudden but I just had to say it, how things went before didn't sit well with me."

"DING!"

Alisa remained silent even as the elevator reached her floor she didn't even move for the door as the they opened and closed. The elevator now made its way to the floor Zane's room was on "Well you don't have to say anything now but I really do like you."

"DING!"

The doors opening seemed take forever in contrast to how quickly they seemed to open before. Zane took a step out of the elevator and stood in the hallway and he soon noticed a hand that was grasped firmly onto the back on his shirt.

He turned around to find Alisa there her head down, probably too embarrassed to look up at him. "W-well why wait? If were both here now we might as well make use of it." A wide smile spread across Zane's face, he felt as though he could even take on one-hundred Vajras solo.

"W-well there's a couple of movies I wanted to check out on NORN so let's watch them." Alisa simply nodded as the pair walked towards his room. Zane stopped promptly in front of his room and put both arms on Alisa's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, but I lack any delicacy." He pulled Alisa closer in, her face getting closer to his, her lips so close he could feel her breath and then they.

* * *

><p>"ALL MEMBERS OF SQUAD ONE PLEASE COME TO THE DIRECTORS OFFICE FOR A BRIEFING, I REPEAT…" Hibari's announcement shook Alisa out of her memory. Alisa laughed slightly to herself.<p>

"You really did lack any delicacy." She got ready in her regular attire and quickly made her way to the director's office.

* * *

><p>As promised a le chapter for le week, feel free to rate and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Feel free to rate & review!_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue Chapter 4 - Determination <span>

Within Director Sakaki's office all of Squad One stood still, awaiting the news Sakaki had for them. Eyes darted across the room, sweat began to collect; a heavy tension filled the room until Paylor broke the silence.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here." Sakaki's fox-like eyes scanned the members of squad one. From Souma, to Kouto, Kanon, and finally Alisa who seemed calmer than he would have guessed. "Well I have good news and bad news." With that all the squad one members let out a sigh of relief and at the same time another worry entered their mind with the thought of "bad news" on the way. "So which news do you want first, the good or the bad?"

Souma noticeably twitched at the Director's question. "Hey old man, quit screwing around and tell us what we damn well want to know."

Sakaki chuckled a bit as input a number of keys into a keyboard, a monitor then emerged from his desk. After typing a bit more a view from a security camera could be seen. The angle spun from side to side and regardless of which way it moved Zane could be seen, lying down, motionless. All members of Squad One gasped expect for Souma who simply flinched.

"Settle down, the good news is that Zane's condition has stabilized. We managed to add an aragami core into his body which replaced the organs and tissue he was missing." Sakaki got out of his chair and stood, his back facing squad one. "The bad news is that Zane has entered a coma of sorts."

Alisa gasped "Then that means th-" Sakaki held up a finger.

"There's also one more complication. The core we added may have side-effects on Zane, the magnitude of which we won't be able to understand," Sakaki turn around and again sat at his desk "So Alisa I ask that you not come into contact with Zane for the time being." Alisa remained frozen unable to comprehend the doctor.

"Sakaki that's too much! Zane and Alisa were…It's not fair to stop her from-" Sakaki held up his hand to silence Kouta and he promptly did.

"I'm well aware of their relations Kouta however I'm also aware that Zane once awakened Alisa from her coma. Now with the situation reversed what would happen if she was to awaken Zane and he lacked a human conscious?" With Sakaki's reason now clear Alisa understood why she couldn't see Zane, she clenched her chest but that didn't stop her heart from aching.

"So let me get this straight, you bringing our leader back from death's door by making him more aragami then he already was, and now that he's saved your taking measures to kill him again just in case?" Souma had a look of disgust on his face. "Well I'll be damned if I'm going to have anything to do with this." He then stormed out of the room, an air of anger and sadness following him.

* * *

><p>Lindow leaned against a wall outside of Sakaki's office, his cigarette burning silently as the smell of tobacco filled the corridor. As Souma stormed out of the room he stopped in the hallway. "You know eaves dropping is a pretty bad habit." Lindow remained silent still thinking off what had happened.<p>

"I can see why you're upset but you have to think about it, at least now he's alive." He took a moment to take a smoke. "So what if he becomes an aragami? Then we just have to help him out, just like he did for us." Souma already knew that, however it didn't change the fact that Sakaki already seemed ready to kill his, their leader and that is what pissed him off. "Anyways just think about it, besides I don't think the good doctor is finished his briefing." With that Lindow propped himself from the wall and made his way to the elevator.

DING!

The sound of the elevator reaching and the door's opening pulled Souma out of his thoughts "Remember as long as he's alive, there is still hope."

DING!

The elevator closed, taking Lindow with it. Souma thought about all the times him and Zane had, a true friend. They had been through some crazy missions together, and he would be damned if he abandoned a friend when they needed him most. Though reluctant Souma turned around and headed back into the Sakaki's office.

* * *

><p>"Oh Souma, I'm glad you decided to stay for the rest briefing." At this point everyone was sitting down on chairs; Souma found a wall to lean against and kept his head down. "Now as I was telling the others I have no plans of killing Zane, however I must take precautions to prevent an accident from happening and people getting hurt." Sakaki adjusted his glasses "So as of today there will be a God Eater watching Zane just in case."<p>

"Now there's another matter to take care of, as you all know there were two kids brought back with your leader." Kouta almost shot out of his seat.

"Right we were so caught up with Zane I completely forgot about those kids, are they alright?" Kouta said.

"Both of the kids are in good health, if anything just a little malnourished." Alisa let out a breath of relief.

"That's good to hear, so what will happen to them?" asked Alisa.

"Well we were going to put them in an orphanage until we discovered something."

"And what would be?" Souma said head still down.

"Both of them are capable of being God Eaters."

"What!" all members of Squad One were surprised save for Souma who simply looked up.

"That's right both of them can become God Eaters, the boy's name is Luke and the girl's name is Sera." All members were still surprised at what was being told to them.

"So when will they start?" Alisa asked.

"Well whenever they're ready. It seems as though Zane's actions made them determined to become God Eaters." Alisa nodded and stood up.

"Well if that's all Director may I see Zane, I promise I won't touch him."

"Hmmmm, okay you can. Just be careful."

Alisa's face brightened "Thank you Sakaki!" she quickly bowed and ran out of the room.

"Well you can all go now, I'm finished talking." Sakaki said as he began type into the keyboard and leaving the room with a silence that was constantly disturbed by the punching of keys.

"Well then…" Souma got off of the wall and was heading to the door.

"Wait!" Kanon shouted her voicing slightly echoing in the small room and leaving the three inside dumbfounded. "I-I made cookies to help, so have some." Souma weighed his choices; cookies, or going to his room. Oddly enough he found himself sitting down and enjoying them.

"…..Not bad." Kanon's face got slightly red at Souma's compliment.

"W-well if you'd like I can make them for you more often." She said while fidgeting and occasionally glancing at Souma.

"No thanks." He said coldly, the suddenly perky Kanon was instantly shot down.

"Geez…." Kanon muttered.

Sakaki and Kouta both looked at each other and they both laughed, Sakaki with a slight chuckle; Kouta holding his stomach and laughing. This left Souma and Kanon asking the same question.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Alisa reached the room Zane was in and as she opened it she saw the two kids he had saved, Sera and Luke sleeping near his bed. As she took a seat near him Sera woke up and was flustered at seeing Alisa, the younger girl got off of the bed and bowed her head to Alisa before taking a seat beside her.<p>

"Hey is your name Alisa?" Sera asked.

"Yes it is, but how did you know." Sera shook her head.

"The kind guy that saved us told us to tell a girl named Alisa "Sorry" so we've been asking everybody." Alisa could feel the tears welling in her eyes but held them back.

"Well thank you for delivering the message." The red haired kid smiled.

"No problem!" Alisa laughed at Sera's response.

"So tell me Sera was it, did you hear that you can become God Eaters?" Sera nodded

"Yes the old guy told us we could become like the nice guy who saved us if we want to, and the nice guy told us to become strong. So if we become a God Eaters like him, we will be stronger!" Alisa could picture Zane saying something like that he had always been so courageous and inspiring to others. Though seeing him in his current state was heart breaking, it was better that he be like this then dead.

"So Sera how old are you and your brother?"

"I'm 14 and he's 13…but…"

"But…?"

"He's not my brother."

"Huh?"

"Luke isn't my brother, I found him when I was wandering and we've been together since." Sera had a sad look on her face and tears began to form in her eyes. In a matter of moments she was crying which cause Luke to immediately wake up and comfort Sera.

"Don't worry Sera we're safe now." The girl nodded while quietly sobbing. Alisa then had a more determined look in her face, and a new goal.

"Hey you two listen, if you'd like when you become full God Eaters I can you can come on me with missions anytime. Okay?" Sera and Luke nodded.

"Good, if you train with me you're both sure to become first rate God Eaters." Their faces seemed to bright up at hearing Alisa's words. Before Alisa could say much both of the kids fell asleep in the chair beside her. She patted Luke on the head and brushed Sera's bangs out of her face.

"…Zane…is this what you'd do if you were here?" she looked at Zane as lay unconscious and held back all urges to touch. Alisa smiled as she whispered in Zane's ear "You better watch out, if you don't wake up soon I'll be sure to take the spot as number one here, and you can bet I'll teach these two well. Alisa then left the room, leaving the Sera and Luke sleeping in the chair.

"Now then I got a lot of preparing to do." Alisa took off down the hall to prepare not only herself but the two rookies that would soon be coming her way.

* * *

><p><em>Well ugh...SUP? <em>  
><em>yes yes I'm well aware Zane should devour me and he has! I wrote this with one arm and two missing legs!<em>  
><em>On another note I can say firmly that I will post irregularly but don't expect anything soon.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own god eater or anything of that, blah, blah, not mine, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me, blah, blah, enjoy the teaser!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Dear Diary<p>

_It's been three years since Zane entered a coma, and not a day goes by when I hope that he wakes up. Since then I've taken up the mantle as leader of squad one it seems as though every day is a struggle, I wonder at times how he put up with it. Oh there's been an increase in aragami lately, I guess all of our hard work isn't paying off it really sucks…I really do wonder what's going on? Luke and Sera continue to show exceptional growth as God Eaters, though Sera still has her child-like personality, Luke has matured a lot since that day he joined us many years ago, it seems like just yesterday he was barely managing to hold up his god arc. _

_Souma has been put in charge of a special unit, directly under the new director Mr. Makarov, he was the leader of the Fenrir's Russia Branch but after it was over-run and seeing how Sakaki wanted to get back to his research I guess it was a win-win. Kota has joined the defense squad and it seems that he and Gina are finally starting to get along, they were always so hostile but I guess with a little…well a lot of time anyone can change. Either way I just hope Zane wakes up soon, we could always use a pair of capable hands and I know he'd be a big help._

_Alisa signing off_

* * *

><p><em><em>IM BACK! To get myself back into the GE groove seeing how number two will be coming out early 2013 I figured to continue this! So enjoy this for now and know that I haven't forgotten this!

RATES AND REVIEWS WELCOME!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own God eater burst. The game and characters all belong to their respective owners.

This is a FANFIC written just for fun. So with that being said, enjoy.

_With that being said feel free to rate & review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Ending Dreams, Beginning Nightmare<strong>

Luke surveyed the area outside the ghetto from a top the aragami proof wall they had built, he looked down its side and admired it; thirty feet high, it was also considerably thick, and a lot of time, resources, and sacrifices were made to make it but it was worth it, there hadn't been a successful aragami invasion in the ghetto for quite some time. He let out a sigh as he continued to keep watch of the walls, after a slip up on squad one he'd been put on the defensive squad and now he was seeing less and less action and this was only his second shift. "I hope Alisa changes her mind and lets me back onto the squad soon." Then a pair of hands covered his eyes

"Guess who?" a giggle could be heard, Luke chuckled the identity of his attacker already known.

"Sera you know you're the only one that does these types of jokes so it's kind of obvious who it is." Sera pouted as she took her hands off his eyes and twirled around, arms behind her back.

"You're no fun" Sera said as she pouted her lips Luke smiled warmly at Sera as he ran his hand through her hair. He now stood an entire head above her, when just a few years ago she was a little taller than him, funny how things worked out he thought.

"So what brings you here?" Luke asked, Sera put a finger to the side of her head and tapped at her skull, in an odd attempt of jogging her memory.

"Alisa is visiting Zane so I'm giving her alone time." She said with a big smile, truly proud of herself for having the consideration to give Alisa some space.

"It that so…" Luke wondered even now why Miss Alisa still clung onto a hope of _"Zane"_ waking up, he understood that the man had saved him and all but hell he barely knew the guy, even now the day he was saved seemed a lot more like a distant dream then reality. Luke let his elbows touch the railing on the walls, letting his fore arms dangle off the side "_If she forgot about that guy maybe she'd notice me_…" he shook the thought from his head and continued to focus on his task at hand, defending the wall.

A ringing could be heard Luke turned his head to see Sera fiddling with her phone, attempting to answer it. As he reached out to help her she pulled it away from him and held it closer "I can do it myself." She said in a low tone feeling both embarrassed and ashamed at herself. After a few tries she managed to answer the call she could barely contain her excitement as her voice showed her happiness "Hello, hello! Who is it?" she jumped up and down while waiting for a response.

"This is Alisa, Sera you answered the phone again good job."

"Ehehe" Sera scratched the back of her head, feeling bashful from the sudden compliment.

"Sera I was just checking up on you, are you alone? Where are you right now?" Sera thought of what so say a finger on her chin and she closed her eyes, suddenly they shot open.

"I'm with the mean idiot!" a laugh could be heard over the phone.

"Sera you shouldn't call Luke names." She in a stern voice, but any notion of it coming across as serious was killed when she began laughing, Sera began laughing as well, and Luke pretended not to hear a word, he simply mumbled as he ignored the insults. The two continued to talk over the phone until Sera eventually said goodbye and hung up she looked around her and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

"Luke?Luke?!" she said, submitting to the fact that he was gone she moved on and began searching for someone else to talk to. Having gotten fed up of being made fun of Luke made his rounds on the wall checking outside it's perimeter for any aragami wandering around it. His eye's scanned the barren dessert like outskirts until he saw it, something to kill his amusement and take his mind off of Zane and Alisa; ogre tails a whole pack of 'em.

He picked up both of his god arcs; strapping one of his short blades to his back while carrying the other and ran quickly to the nearest elevator, once in he took it to the lowest floor and made his way through multiple corridors until he made it to two large metal doors, he took out a passkey and flashed it at the door, a red light turned green and a loud beep could be heard as the two doors swung open and quickly shut.

Luke looked around to find the ogretails he had spotted before his eyes finally noticed a faint disturbance in the distance and ran towards it, he took the azure dragon blade; a curved dark blue blade from the holster on his back and continued to wield the it's red colored counterpart, the vermillion bird blade his mind went back to Alisa but he quickly shook it, now wasn't the time.

He engaged his enemies at top speeds; soon the pack took notice and let out growls and loud roars, ready to engage the foe before them. Luke saw one of the ogre tails, probably the leader it stood out before the rest, being noticeably larger and was looking more like a vagra-tail then an ogre. It's head lowered as the tail rose, electrified and flaming spikes shot out at Luke, he jumped to the right his advance being halted, he looked up to see the vagratail leaping at him ready to devour him, he rolled forward narrowly dodging it's attack.

He whipped around to face his foe, fully aware that the rest of the pack was behind him, but the strongest foe would have to get priority. He dashed at it and unleashed a series of slashes aimed at its leg, using it's hard head it countered each of the blows, sparks flew as the swords clashed with the aragami it broke his offensive with a swooping attack, its tail sweeping the ground and knocking Luke off his feet the aragami stood above him ready to enjoy an easy meal.

BANG!

A loud shot could be heard in the distance Luke saw the the vajratail as missing a portion of his face and segments of its tail and leg, soon more shots rang out and the vajratail dropped to the ground, littered with holes. The rest of the pack saw the leader die and began to flee, more shots went off and Luke simply watched as the ogretails met a quick demise. A call immediately came in from his cellphone "Luke? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Kota asked, Luke wasn't sure how to respond once again he let thoughts of Alisa cloud his judgement in battle and it almost cost him, again.

"I'm fine Kota, just slipped up." Luke had embarrassed himself yet again, normally he could have done such a feat no problem, but now things were different either the aragami were advancing again, or he wasn't in his best shape, maybe it was both.

"No it's not fine, you keep throwing yourself into dangerous situations like that and you're going to get yourself killed! This isn't a game!" Luke moved the phone from his ear, barely listening to what his superior had to say. When the noise stopped he put the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah I'm sorry it won't happen again." Luke said.

"You said that last week and look what happened, again!" Kota exclaimed.

"It's just…whatever I'm going back to The Den, and if you feel so strongly go write me up to Tsubaki or Makarov." Luke then hung up his phone and made his way back to The Den.

Luke entered his room, to his surprise Alisa, her hair was down to her waist and tied in a ponytail, she now wore a white and red plaid skirt with a white collared vest, a black under shirt, black stockings, and white heel boots watching her figure Luke began to blush, he quickly turned his head. He glanced at her she was going through his collection of manga, the books were all tattered and missing pages but it was still a fun hobby. Luke went to his bed and sat down in silence, unsure of what to do or say, he simply knew he was in trouble.

"Kota told me what happened." She walked over to Luke; he kept his head down not only in respect but in fear, he was afraid to see what expression she had. He then felt a hand on his cheek "I'm glad you're alright, she said warmly her hand moved and it went to his hair she ruffled it a bit.

"H-hey quit it." He was now embarrassed, she always treated him like a kid in these situations.

"I didn't want you to cause more trouble for Kota so I'm taking you out from his squad and putting you back in squad one." Luke looked up at Alisa trying his best to mask how happy he was. "I really had to beg Tsubaki not to punish you otherwise you'd be doing menial labor for a month." Luke shuddered at the thought, Alisa then walked to his door, her heels clicking with every step. "And I'm really glad you're not hurt Luke if you were…I…Sera we'd be devastated, so please take better care of yourself. " She then left his room Luke buried his face in his pillow then laid on his back; face now flush red.

"Guess she still sees me as a kid…" his mind wandered and Zane was there again, he got angry at how a guy who wasn't even conscious was his greatest competition. "This sucks…" Luke looked out of his window and saw the sun setting, he turned off his lights and went to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

"Wake up! Luke!" Sera yelled while hitting him repeatedly "Wake!" She got into a jumping stance "Up!" she then leapt onto Luke landing right on his stomach, who woke up winded and gasping for air with a something very heavy on top of him.

"W-what the hell!?" he struggled to get up and quickly pushed Sera off of him and onto the floor he stood and looked on as she rolled on the floor giggling. "What is it?"

"Zane woke up!" Luke's world seemed to freeze as the words escaped Sera's mouth.

"W-what was that?" he was trembling, shaking, he knew he was terrible for wishing evil on the man that saved him but…he hoped Zane wouldn't wake up, ever. His mind raced to thoughts of Alisa, now that Zane was back he didn't have any hope of getting her.

"I said Zane is awake, everyone is heading to the medical bay! I hear there's going to be a party later, and cake!" Sera then ran off, her voice could be heard down the hall "Zane's awake! Zane's awake! Zane's awa.." her voice trailed off. Luke quickly got ready and headed to the medical bay, he had to see this with his own eyes as he reached the floor Zane was on god eaters, civilians, many people had flooded to see him, Luke could barely believe his eyes. From the corner of Luke's eyes he saw Soma leaning against a wall, he was getting along fine with all the squads until Makarov put him on that special squad, since then he's become somewhat of a loner, only talking to his former squad, and his current one.

"Soma…Is he really awake?" Soma took a glance at Luke and then looked back at the mass of people.

"You don't exactly sound thrilled." Luke almost bit his tongue at this, he hadn't even noticed "And yeah it's true I was talking with him earlier, now I'm just making sure nothing happens." Luke turned away from his superior and looked around.

"I see, but what might happen…" he stopped his sentence as he saw Alisa come out of the elevator behind him, Sera as well. She was out of breath and forcing her way through the crowd, pushing her way to the room Alisa stood at the door still panting for air. She took a step inside the room and saw Kota, Kanon, Lindow, Sakuya, and many other veteran God Eaters all crowded around a bed blocking her vision of Zane. Upon seeing her they all left and she saw him, sitting upright in a light blue patient's overall.

"Hey Alisa did you do something with your hair?" he said a smirk suddenly appearing on his face. She ran to Zane and embraced him, he hugged her back and soon tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I've waited so long." She said while crying.

"I know I'm sorry it took me so long." He said as he held her tight, running his hand down hair hair and patting her back. She continued to cry completely oblivious to anything around her.

Luke had somehow made it to the door and managed to open it just enough for him to see Alisa and Zane hugging, then they pulled apart and their faces got closer _"No, no, no, no, no! Don't Alisa I…I" _and they kissed and Luke almost went pale, he stormed through the crowd and left the scene immediately.

"_He thinks he can just come and ruin things for everybody…for me."_ Luke went to his room and before he knew it his cheeks were stained with tears, however he couldn't even feel them all he felt was the pain in his chest and Alisa's warm lingering touch on his cheek. "Damnit…" he used an arm to cover his eyes as he lay on his bed. Sera sat outside Luke's door and didn't know what to do or say so she simply sat there, listening to Luke go through a pain she didn't understand.

* * *

><p>Strife Atreyu - Well as you can now see, it's in her character so you shouldn't feel offended, and if you still do I'm sorry I think _<p>

And for all the others simply asking for another chapter well here it is!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own God eater burst. The game and characters all belong to their respective owners.

This is a FANFIC written just for fun. So with that being said, enjoy.

_With that being said feel free to rate & review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Voice<strong>

_ I was in darkness a deep dark suffocating miasma barely able to breathe always struggling to live. At one point I was battling an unknown aragami it resembled a vajra but it was stronger, faster, letha. No matter how many times it was cut down, it came back, no matter how much of it I devoured, it grew back; constantly regenerating. Every attack it landed on me the pain was so real, it got my right arm and leg, I screamed but my cries echoed in vain in the never ending abyss, no one would hear me. Finally I felt the battle drawing to a close, after a very long time the fight was coming to an end, but would it return and if it did would I be able to win again…truthfully I don't know. All I can say is that I won once against the beast, so I hope I can do it again._

_Zane Wild, Norn Diary_

* * *

><p>Zane awoke in his room it had been a week since he had woken up and his life was finally starting to get back on track. Alisa had finally calmed down and the two were again taking things at their own pace, after all the parties thrown for him there were no longer any in sight, and last but not least he didn't need to remain in the medical bay anymore. Zane stretched as he got out of his bed, he put on his black sniper coat and pants but they irritated him, he constantly itched but coped with it, he couldn't exactly walk around topless everywhere.<p>

He looked at himself in the mirror, his body still muscular and toned left him wondering…why? He had been unconscious and in a bed for three years, this wasn't normal. He ran his hand over his stomach, fingers going over his six pack as he let out a whistle "Damn" looking at his hair he felt it was time for a change, For some reason they kept his hair short while he was unconscious so he didn't have much to work with, he decided to let it be free, no products, no gel; nothing.

Zane roamed Fenrir the entire day he wasn't given back his squad, allowed on missions, hell he wasn't even permitted to go near his go arc. He wondered if they weren't telling him something, had something happened to him while he was unconscious. He dismissed the thought they were all his friends, almost family them doing such a thing wasn't plausible. "_But what if they are." _A voice inside of his head whispered to him, he chalked it up to it being his imagination and continued with his day.

Fed up Zane went to the armory Licca was absent, there were multiple engineers and scientists there to preoccupied to notice his presence. He walked towards the unit that contained his weapon and opened it, and there it was _his_ god arc, his traced his finger on the blade and then grabbed the hilt. A piercing pain shot up his arm as he held onto the weapon "AHHHHHHH!" all the nearby staff saw and ran to help him; a black tentacle had come out of the god arc and was slowly covering Zane's hand. "Don't you remember me?" the black substance continued to advance on him "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME, I KNOW YOU DO!" the darkness halted and began to regress until it all returned to the blade. Zane now free released his grip and he eyed his god arc, it was a stranger to him now… he touched the hilt one more time and he dropped to the ground in agony. By then Licca had come running into the armory with a two god eaters they got him on a stretcher and brought him to the medical bay.

He awoke attached to a machine and back in the same room he was in a week ago and he sighed as he looked to his side to see Alisa sleeping on a chair, her body arched over and partially on his bed. Then there was another god eater standing behind her and staring at Zane. "Do I have something on my face?" the brown haired youth cursed and then sighed.

"What are you even doing?"

"And you are? Zane asked as the younger gods eater paced around for a bit.

"My name's Luke, you probably don't remember but I'm one of the two kids you saved three years ago." Zane's face lit up and he smiled.

"So looks like you followed my advice huh? Good for you, what happened with the red head?" Zane had so many questions to ask, he was eagerly awaiting an answer.

"You do realize that after three years there's nowhere left for you here." Zane now felt it, the hostility this kid was directing towards him. His words were harsh yet somewhat true, even Zane knew that but he'd be damned if he admitted it to this brat.

"W-what? Of course I do, everyone likes me, needs me, and depends on me."

"That was the past, the present is more like everyone _liked you,_ everyone _needed you_, and everyone _depended on you_. People have moved on, we don't need you, Fenrir doesn't need you, Alisa doesn't need you." Luke's words were mean, his voice void of emotion. "Fact of the matter is you're a relic of the past and we're better off without you." Luke then looked at Alisa as she slept peacefully "And then you pull idiotic crap like what you just did, do you have any idea how much Alisa worried the past three years, trapped by your ghost, by you. Every day was a struggle for her and it was your entire fault, and even awake your still cause her to worry." Luke then made his way to the door feeling his point had been made "I think you realize by now that I despise you, I thank you for saving me as a kid, but that was your duty, my gratitude ends there." He then left Zane in the room alone, to reflect on his words.

"_Kill himmm." The voice whispered._

Zane stayed awake looking at the fan on the ceiling and thought about Luke's words, he wasn't sure if he should have felt angry for what the kid had said or depressed for how true his words were. A knock was heard on the door "Come in." The door creaked open and a tall figure came in, it was Soma. Zane still couldn't get used to Soma's new look, the black opened hoodie and black and white camo pants, definitely gave him a different edge he seemed a lot more dangerous. "So here to lecture me to?"

"Yeah I am, I'm warning you that actions like what you did today are a violation of the rules instated by Makarov. Retired gods eaters aren't allowed to go into the armory much less touch another's god arc." Zane couldn't believe what he was hearing "Because of your past you were exempted this time, but if this happens again you will be reprimanded." Zane was listening in disbelief, so on top of being punished his god arc was someone else's.

"So who uses my god arc now?" Soma relaxed a bit and tried to act a bit more formal "Some rookie we got a month ago, in fact your god arc had quite a few people that were compatible with it but all the applicants were injured during the testing. The girl using it now was the only one that passed without injury."

"I see" Zane was angry that his god arc was no longer his but held his tongue, clearly much like a lot of things at Fenrir Soma had changed somewhat in the last three years as well. "So who is that Luke kid?" Soma leaned against the wall, his trademark.

"He's one hell of a gods eater that's for sure, he can wield two god arcs at once, I don't know the specifics but he's better than Alisa at melee combat, maybe even better than you." Zane raised a brow.

"And what about you." Soma smirked.

"Not even close" Zane grinned at his past rival.

"So you think you're better than me now?" he said challenging Soma.

"Now? I always have been." Zane laughed.

"Well I think a little competition is in order." Soma looked at his watch then back at Zane.

"I can give you some of my time."

* * *

><p>The two arrived in a training area; multiple god eaters and other employees of Fenrir used the area to train, work-out, and spar. Many "Oh's" and "Aww's" were heard as Soma and Zane entered the sparring arena, the arena was another enclosed space within the training area, and anything that happened in it was shown on TVs throughout Fenrir and was even shown on local television. From the dummy arcs many types of god arcs were there, Zane was amazed by how much they had advanced since he had knocked out. He took what he was familiar with, a long sword it resembled his glacier katana, while Soma had chosen a buster blade, one with a similar design to his own.<p>

"We are about to have a show down with two of the best god eaters the far-east branch has ever had!" Zane was stunned to hear an announcer; they were making this out to be some sort of sport. "Today we have Soma, leader of Squad Zero and veteran god eater!" Zane felt nervous, he wasn't used to this type of attention, he looked at Soma who simply shrugged at him; apparently he was indifferent to the hype. "Then we have Zane, Ex-Leader of Squad One, and the forgotten savior of the Fenrir East branch, will this out of season gods eater show us that all that time sleeping hasn't dulled his skill, or will Soma show us once again what it means to be the best?"

"_Kill the fools that mock you" the voice whispered._

DING! DING! DING!

"BEGIN!" In an instant Soma was before Zane, his blade overhead, he swung it and it crashed into the ground, a shockwave being sent out where his weapon made impact. Zane had dashed backwards once he saw Soma charge at him and still couldn't believe how much both his speed and power had increased. Soma held his sword out with one hand and pointed it at Zane.

"_Well let's see…" _Zane charged at Soma, he was never one for tricks so he used the only approach he knew, the direct one. He unleashed a quick barrage of slashes at Soma and he easily blocked them all, Soma moved his large weapon around with ease and countered by catching the katana's blade in the saw-like grooves of his weapon, Zane tried to pull it out but it was useless. Soma lifted his weapon high, taking the katana and Zane with it, now Zane and his weapon were suspended in the air, his glasses fell off his face and landed on the ground.

Zane let go of his weapon and could hear the laughs from outside the arena, he looked at Soma's face and could see his _friend_ smiling. "Zane don't you get it, you're no longer cut out to be a god eater, move on." Hearing the words come from Soma hurt ten times more than it did coming from Luke. "Now do you surrender or I have to get serious." Zane could barely focus on the match; he felt sick, humiliated, and pain. He began to question whether saving those two kids really was the right choice to make

"_It wasn't, you died for nothing, they killed you, replaced you, that don't WANT YOU!" The voice screamed._

His worldwas spinning and being engulfed by darkness, he could see glimpses of the aragami he had fought in his nightmares and it was about to devour him. Then through the corner of his eye he saw Alisa watching the fight, Luke and another red haired girl at her sides. Suddenly he felt slightly more determined even if all of Fenrir saw him as a joke now there was still one person that still believed in him and that was more than enough.

"Do aragamis show pity to their prey? No, so I don't expect it from you." Soma took Zane's katana and threw it to the furthest corner of the room, so Zane would have to pass him if he wanted to retrieve it.

"So be it." Soma charged at Zane and swung edged side at him Zane side stepped narrowly dodged the strike, he then followed up with a horizontal slash Zane jumped and landed on the blade, he ran on it then jumped over Soma, he then used all his energy to reach the blade. He could hear Soma behind him and closing in Zane was close to the katana but he could feel Soma's presence nearby he leapt towards the katana, and felt a gust of wind where his body used to be.

"_He missed, I have one last chance!" _Zane thought, he got the katana while he leapt he rolled forwards after landing, and swung around kneeling, his katana was in both hands and ready to thrust, Soma's throat was at the tip of Zane's weapon, though his buster sword was overhead Zane still had a better position to end his opponent. Soma glared at Zane and spat out his next words.

"I surrender." He then cursed under his breath as he dropped his weapon, Zane was still panting, unsure of how he won and instead of a round of applause there was silence. Nobody expected Zane to win, except two people who were clapping happily, Zane waved at Alisa and her red haired friend.

"_Thank you for…believing in me" _He picked up his shades and turned back to Soma "You know next time don't underestimate your opponent and you might come out on top." As Zane left Soma was wondering how the hell that happened.

"_How is he that fast?! Maybe a few of the top eaters can do that but a man out of a coma? No way in hell…" _ Now out of the arena he headed to the area Alisa was. When he saw her she ran towards him, he picked her up while spinning her and giving her a hug. "Well…I'm beat." Alisa nodded.

"You did good, no great!" Others seemed to watch the two either envy or hate, though as this point Zane was sure people hated him just because he was with Alisa.

"So how about something to eat, I'm starving." She then led him towards the elevator. Zane looked around, to his surprise Luke and the red head were gone "Where did those two go?" Alisa seemed surprised.

"How did you know Luke and Sera were here?" Zane was baffled.

"What do you mean you could easily see them from the arena?" A look of shock swept across Alisa's face but she quickly erased it and smiled.

"They went to bed, our squad has mission tomorrow so they're getting sleep from now." Zane nodded and let Alisa lead him to the elevator.

Soma remained in the arena, he picked up his weapon and made his way out, before he left he looked at the glass overlooking the arena, their reflective surface giving zero vision of anything beyond it, he could only see himself. He sighed as he thought of his defeat and strong Zane still was. "_I'm not gonna hear the end of this from Makarov." _

Before Zane went to bed he went logged onto his NORN account, he updated his daily entry and began typing.

_ The voice…it plagues me every day, at first I thought it was my imagination but now I know it's real, it demands that I kill my friends, allies, colleagues but I fight it, it's urges, it's…power. But the whispers are so soothing, yet at the same time menacing, I'll continue to fight it alone, I'm not sure if I can even trust the people I had before, only one person has remained loyal to me, everyone else seems to treat me as a stranger, a joke, a nuisance…Maybe I'm over thinking things, yeah I must be. Anyways I'll keep fighting whatever the hell is inside me, I just hope I can keep up this struggle, but for how long?_

_Zane Wild, Norn Diary_


End file.
